Hasta el amanecer
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra; entrenamiento, risas y el balón. O ese era el plan. [Era de Teiko] [Teiko AoKuro Day]


Hola :D  
El fandom AoKuro lleva todo este mes subiendo cosas bonitas de la era de Teiko y no pensaba hacer nada porque estoy atascada con los ensayos y proyectos de final de semestre, pero finalmente decidí hacer algo aunque fuera rápido para el Teiko AoKuro Day, porque sigue siendo mi BrOTP ❤así que eso(?

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:** siento que hice alguna clase de OoC mezclando sus personalidades de antes y de ahora, lo siento(?) y lamento cualquier error que pueda haber, porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien~

* * *

 **Hasta el amanecer**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte mientras en el gimnasio de Teiko aún podían escucharse el rechinar de los tenis contra la duela y el botar del balón, las estruendosas risas del moreno tras encestar y los esporádicos comentarios de su 'sombra'. Aomine y Kuroko se habían quedado hasta tarde a practicar, como ya era su costumbre; ni siquiera notaban el paso del tiempo, aunque sus cuerpos sí.

—Aomine-kun— dijo el peliceleste jadeando ligeramente y levantando la mano derecha—tiempo fuera, o de lo contrario moriré.

—No morirás— murmuró el otro entre risas— pero venga, también quiero comer algo.

Tan grande era la costumbre de quedarse todos los días a jugar que ambos, sin acordar nada, habían comenzado a llevar pequeños refrigerios que fueron transformándose en almuerzos completos, así que no tenían ni siquiera que salir a comprar comida, bastaba con caminar a sus mochilas y sacar lo que hubiesen llevado. El menú no solía ir mucho más allá de los filetes de Aomine y los batidos de Kuroko, con los cuales el pobre terminaba con un exceso de energía que no se iba ni entrenando toda la tarde.

—Ah, rayos— refunfuñó el peliazul revolviendo una y otra vez el desastroso interior de su mochila.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi botella de agua no está, debí dejarla en algún sitio.

—Aomine-kun es un desastre.

—Bah, no importa, puedo comer sin esa estúpida botella.

El moreno se apresuró a meterse la mitad de su hamburguesa en la boca y a tragarla sin apenas masticar. No pasó ni medio minuto antes de que se estuviera ahogando y comenzara a toser con los ojos llorosos, logrando reponerse tras unos segundos.

—Eres demasiado bestia, Aomine-kun—comentó el peliceleste mientras bebía su malteada.

—¿Qué demonios, Tetsu?—dijo riéndose aún con un leve lagrimeo—No se supone que les digas eso a las personas.

—Al final parece que realmente necesitas la botella.

—Nah—respondió mientras tomaba la malteada de las manos del otro y le daba un gran sorbo—con esto basta.

Kuroko se limitó a mirar intensamente el vaso desechable que ahora estaba en poder de Aomine, como si se tratara de una gran revelación. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos.

—… ¿Tetsu? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba pensando que eso fue prácticamente un beso indirecto.

—…

—…

—¿Qué rayos dices?—contestó el peliazul tras la impresión, con la cara aún desencajada por la sorpresa—Comienzas a hablar como Satsuki.

—Lo siento, olvídalo y mejor sigamos.

Sin agregar más, Kuroko se levantó y tomó el balón que habían dejado a un lado, botándolo a la velocidad más lenta que Aomine había visto jamás. Aún sin entender qué era lo que acababa de suceder, él también se incorporó dejando la malteada en la banca y corrió a la cancha, donde tardó apenas tres segundos en quitarle el balón al otro.

-()-

-()-

La primera estrella ahora asomaba en el oscurecido cielo y el gimnasio aún estaba en actividad. Los chicos continuaban jugando sin percatarse de que fuera de su mundo había anochecido y probablemente deberían regresar a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde, tampoco volvieron a hablar de lo que había dicho Kuroko antes.

Aomine sentía cada vez con más intensidad la excitación y el desenfreno que sentía al jugar con el peliceleste, su emoción comenzó a rebasar los límites y se desbordó justo en el momento en que le pasó la pelota a Kuroko. El tiro fue lanzado con demasiada fuerza y el balón tomó una velocidad exagerada para un pase de apenas un par de metros; de cualquier manera, el peliceleste logró esquivarlo moviéndose rápidamente a un lado y el balón terminó estrellándose en el cuarto donde se guardaban los materiales de práctica, desordenándolo todo.

Por unos segundos ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que Kuroko rompió el silencio.

—Eres un bruto, Aomine-kun.

El moreno no pudo más y rompió en carcajadas ante la situación.

—¡Eso es demasiado directo, Tetsu!—logró decir entre las risas que intentaba sofocar—aunque así es como eres.

—Sí…

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ya más calmado.

—Nada. Debemos recoger el desastre del almacén.

—Pero—dijo el otro mirando la entrada del gimnasio por primera vez en horas—mira afuera, ya es de noche y limpiar nos tomará demasiado.

—Entonces empecemos. Espero que no hayas roto nada, o Nijimura-senpai te colgará de los pies y te usará como saco de boxeo.

—No tiene por qué saber que fui yo. A menos que me delates.

—En realidad no es difícil de imaginar, Aomine-kun.

Y con eso, Kuroko arrastró a Aomine a ordenar el almacén.

-()-

-()-

—¡Creí que nunca terminaríamos!

Aomine se dejó caer en la banca mientras Kuroko guardaba todas sus cosas en su mochila y tomaba el vaso desechable con el resto de malteada.

—Estoy agotado…—volvió a quejarse el otro.

—Vámonos a casa y podrás dormir.

—Ah… sí…

El peliazul se incorporó y se aproximó a Kuroko cuando vio la bebida en sus manos, acercándose distraídamente para beber de nuevo.

—Enserio, ¿dónde habré dejado esa bote…?

Pero en el momento en que sus labios rozaban el popote, el peliceleste quitó el vaso y en su lugar lo besó suavemente, apenas una caricia, pero que dejó al otro más aturdido que nunca en su vida. El tercer silencio de la noche se instaló entre ellos.

—… ¿¡Q-qué… qué cosa…!?

—Es como dijiste, prefiero las cosas directas. No más besos a través de bebidas.

Aomine intentó responder, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Inspiró un par de veces y miró la oscura noche que había fuera del gimnasio.

—Bueno… no creo que… debamos salir ahora. Quizá podamos quedarnos más tiempo…

Kuroko sonrió levemente y cerró la puerta del gimnasio, donde seguirían escuchándose ruidos. Después de todo aún debían consumir toda la energía de la malteada.

* * *

Creo que es el one-shot más corto y fragmentado que he hecho en mi vida. Malditos exámenes.

Gracias por leer c:~ y feliz 6.15 day a todos❤


End file.
